


Kylo with a pornstache

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Kylo Ren's mustache, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Armitage Hux has contacted local porn empire to create a listing on their website. Little he knows, who will be the one to view his audition..
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Kylo with a pornstache

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kylux crack fic. This was inspired by [this picture of Driver](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPYkcBwWsAIKb_h?format=jpg&name=medium), and [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPYkcW-XsAAlIbF?format=jpg&name=medium) two [pictures of Domhnall](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPYkcgaWkAQHd_a?format=jpg&name=medium). May them never ever see this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this silliness. :)
> 
> LMK if there are warning tags I should include.

“Hey there, I’ll be viewing your interview today.”

What the hell? THE Kylo Ren had just entered the small room Armitage Hux had been waiting in. He turned around and stared at him in astonishment. Earlier in the week he'd gotten a text message to meet the recruiters for the local porn empire and make his tape, so he could start his career. He’d been under the impression someone random would join him and make a tape of his skills and maybe take a few photographs for their website-- But not the fucking owner of the whole enterprise!

“Yeaah yeah yeah, I know I know --- The Kylo Ren..” the man in his fifties waved his hands next to his head in a sort of jazz hands motion and seemed to fill the whole room with his energy that was pushing out of him. Whether it was his charm or his bulding grey suit, Armitage didn’t know, but as Kylo Ren snapped his fingers, he remembered to close his gaping mouth.

“Now let’s get to it, I don’t have all day. You know why you’re here. I want to see what you’ve got”, Ren eyed the younger boy in front of him from head to toe while tucking his hands in his pockets, “take your clothes off. I want to see all of you.”

Armitage tapped his fingers nervously on the table he was standing next to and swallowed - there wasn’t anywhere to put his clothes, other than the table. There were couple of chairs beside it, but .. he turned his head back to Ren coyly, who had sat on a leather chair beside the only door in the room.

“Well? Are you shy? Just undress. You can put your clothes on that table.”

Armitage sighed somewhat annoyedly at Kylo's cold tone and turned to unbutton his dress shirt with shaking hands. Worrying the side of his bottom lip he started on the zipper of his pants. He knew what he had signed up for, but… He shook his head lowly, who was he kidding? He had no idea what he was getting into. Fuck, his tie was still tight around his neck, so he couldn’t get rid of his shirt yet. Armitage quickly loosened the tie a bit, but -- fuck -- this seemed so clumsy now. Ngh -- might as well continue with the pants, maybe Ren wouldn’t notice…

He kicked his sneakers off his feet before shrugging off his pants. The shoes disappeared under the table. Fuck this was horrible. As he was folding the pants nicely on the table, he heard the low voice behind him again. It had a hint of amusement, but mostly it sounded like Ren was bored: “small tip for you - might wanna try impressing me .. Be a good lad and continue slowly for me.”

Armitage shot a frowned look back to the man over his shoulder. Fuck, of course The Kylo Ren had noticed. Hux’s nose crinkled with annoyance. Even though his accent had clearly given him away, he did not appreciate such stabs. Nevertheless, after gritting his teeth a couple of times, he complied.

After turning more towards the man who held the ropes of his future in his hands, Armitage touched his dress shirt again as something swiped his wrist. Fuck. The fucking tie. It was too late to start with it now, Ren was clearly not impressed with his performance so far, and if he suddenly moved to it now, it would seem like another fuck up.

Kylo was leaning to his elbow now. He took off his glasses and rubbed them slowly with a cloth from his pocket, while waiting for Hux to slide off his shirt and wrestle the tie off his neck. Hux steadied his breathing as he brushed his hand through his hair a couple of times to collect himself again.

Right. He could do this. The tie/shirt-situation had been dealt with. Now all was left were his boxers. He slid them off after a moment of hesitation and sat on the chair next to him. He hadn’t planned to do so, but the dark eyes were raking over his whole body again. Kylo Ren got him blushing.

“Do you not understand what “all of you” means? Uncross your legs.. And.. Do it slowly. Better yet - do it like you want me to fuck you.”

Armitage swallowed hard. Ren’s eyes were fixated on his body, judging every centimeter of skin, every nook and cranny, every muscle that twitched lightly as they were inspected from the other side of the room. Armitage couldn’t decide how to read him.

Armitage slid his other leg over, still covering himself with his hands. He didn’t want to look Ren directly when revealing everything, but suddenly it struck him - Ren had asked him to seduce him. This was an audition. He had to ace this.

Kylo spied on the redhead curiously - the boy had closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. Letting out a short snort of amusement, quietly enough so the rising pornstar couldn’t hear, he thought - he had to give it to the redhead, there was some potential there. He was cute and had this interesting aura of energy - sensitive, but quick on his feet.

Hux opened his eyes again and looked directly at Ren over his glasses, attracting his attention with his determined gaze. He moistened his lips and shot a glance to his hands before lifting his eyes back to Kylo again, tilting his head to the side a bit - like he was asking a question. The reply pleased him; a short frown accompanied with wandering eyes and a crooked smile. Ren was following the show now.

After flashing his teeth through his open mouth he moved his hands from his cock. It wasn’t completely soft, but he didn’t care. He was sure Ren had seen endless auditions, his dick and whether it was soft or not wouldn’t make much difference.

Hux lowered his hands to his thighs and leaned forward for a more sensual pose, pushing his chest for display. Sliding his hands slowly over to his knees felt good, Hux had always enjoyed his own tender touch against his skin. He was the only one who knew exactly how to make it enjoyable and often caressed himself just for the fun of it. The gentle feeling made him tilt his chin up and his lips parted without him even thinking about it. The redhead had certainly caught Ren’s attention now.

Hux dug his fingernails into the flesh around his knees and made a choked gasp at the feeling, still looking upwards with his eyes closed, making it seem like it had hurt in an enjoyable way. He doubted a pornlord like Kylo Ren would fall for it, but it was worth a try.

He then turned his head to stare back to Kylo, shot a quick glance down at his dick - which he knew Kylo hadn’t gotten a good look yet. Taking his lower lip between his teeth and pushing his eyebrows together he pushed his legs open seductively, just with his fingertips. Kylo seemed to frown a bit, but Hux didn’t pay attention to it. He had a task at hand, which he would goddamn ace if it was up to him.

Stretching his head to the side and letting out a small moan, he exposed his neck and closed his eyes again. Sliding his hands to his groin on the inner side of his thighs he moaned again, his pale skin was especially delicate there, and the touch sent multiple shivers down his spine. Resting his hands in his inner thighs, he slid his fingers through the trimmed ginger hair that surrounded his now throbbing cock. Hux started flexing his muscles, moving his hips slowly up and down, making his half-hard cock move up and down between his legs.

He was really putting on a show for the man, not giving any room for the doubts that had earlier rang in his head and messed up the start of the interview.

As Hux continued to slide his hands up on his body to meet his nipples, while still rocking his body in slow motion, Ren started clapping his hands.

“That’s some show you put on there, boy. I think we can find you a job.. Or two.”


End file.
